By the Stars
by LivingDeadPhantom
Summary: There's a new transfer student at Will-o-Wisp, and she's carrying a dark secret.  Will Trent be able to help her before it's too late?   Pairing: male/female characters.  More details inside!


**Hurray! A Magical Starsign fanfiction! This is going to be fun (I hope). Let me clear some things up before you all start reading, so PLEASE read this big bold thing at the top!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAGICAL STARSIGN OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA!**

**Also, the player characters have no given names. Nor do they have a default name **_**(I know, I've tried to force the default name out and it didn't work.) **_**The male character's name, Trent, was derived from the hand manual. **_**(Really, if you look in the screenshots under the character's name, you'll occasionally see "Trent" being used for the male player. I fail at boys' names, so I used it. Original Trent, thank you.) **_**The female character's name, Hikari, will be a play on words later in the story.**

**I hope everyone enjoys! (And if you do, as you can see by the dates, I take FOREVER and a day to get writing. Please kick me in the butt and poke me for more if I happen to stop writing.)**

**6/30/10 New Student**

And in a flash of fluffy fur, the cute little bunny girl, Lassie, stood in front of my desk. Her face was inches from mine. "Miss Madeline isn't here again, and she isn't anywhere to be seen!" she announced for the fourth time. Lassie ran off to tell Chai, the magic using green salamander.

I sighed.

"This really isn't like her. The class is half over, she's never been more than a couple minutes late," I caught Sorbet whispering to another student.

Pico, with his fiery attitude that he has, stood up on his desk. "Where the hell is she? She's behind some magical mirror or window or something watching us to see if we're doing something bad!" He answered his own question.

"Oh, get down, Pico!" Sorbet scolded.

Lassie began poking the brown robot that sat next to me. "Mokka went into sleep mode, didn't he?" she asked.

"I am not in sleep mode, Lassie," Mokka spoke, his deep metallic voice quieted the entire classroom. Lassie jumped, flinching into a defensive stance. "I'm trying to find Miss Madeline by her magic. If I'm correct, she's still in Principal Biscotti's office."

Lassie backed away and sat down in her seat on the other side of the classroom. Pico got down from his desk, and sat. Sorbet took out a book. Chai and Lassie were whispering to each other.

Our teacher, Miss Madeline; she's a wonderful woman, a powerful Magician, but a little unorganized and clumsy. No one dares cross her, and no one dares defy her. She's often late to class, which has become a regular thing in the past few months. Today, we sit waiting for her; her longest absence from class since her lateness began.

"You don't think she's sick, do you?" I overhead Lassie ask.

"She would have had someone tell us if she was sick. Besides, Mokka says she's with Principal Biscotti," Chai replied.

Pico turned around in his chair, he sits in the desk in front of me, closest to Miss Madeline due to his behavior. "Hey, Trent, do you know when the Will-o-Wisp Academy dance is?" He asked.

I glared at him. "I don't know, why?"

"Cause I'm sure we both need dates," he replied with a large smile. "I'm going to ask Sorbet if she'll go with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to it," I replied, pulling out a book and pretended to read. Pico turned away, not wanting to get involved with any kind of reading.

"Oh my gosh, she's coming!" Lassie whispered loud enough so the entire class could hear. "And I think Principal Biscotti and another student is with her!" Lassie scuttled to her seat.

The door opened, allowing Miss Madeline and Principal Biscotti to enter.

"Well, I'm shocked, students," she said with a smile. "None of you are misbehaving." She looked around the classroom, then turned to Biscotti. "Yes, we do have an empty desk here. She would fit right in."

Biscotti smiled, waving at the door. "Come in, my dear, we've found you a class!"

I glanced up from my book, only to immediately do a double-take. The new student, a female with long blonde hair and intimidating purple eyes, had walked into the classroom. She stood beside Miss Madeline's desk at the front of the room.

"Introduce yourself?" Miss Madeline suggested with a warm smile. The student glanced to Madeline; just a sideways glance that almost seemed like she was looking down on her.

She nodded, looking back to the class. "My name is Hikari," she said blankly. "It's… nice to be here." The way she hesitated as she spoke was almost screaming that she had no reason to be in this school, like she had nothing left to learn.

"You may take a seat beside Cameron in the back, okay?" Madeline said waving to the boy in the back row of the class.

Hikari nodded, stepping carefully to the back to sit in the desk she was assigned. Poor Cameron, noticing just how menacing this girl was, trembled in his chair with fear.

"Make Hikari feel welcome," Biscotti said with a large smile. "She has just gone through a horrible experience of losing her family, so do be nice." With that, he left.

"Would you like to say anything to the class, Hikari?" Madeline asked.

"No, ma'am," she said, pulling out a notebook from her backpack that she had placed on the floor. She held a pencil in her right hand and waited in silence.

"Well, then," Madeline said with a smile. "The class is almost over, why don't we just make this a free period?" she asked, receiving a large amount of cheering from the class.

Me? I was still staring at Hikari, trying to figure out her problem. She looked shocked that there was no class, and horrified a second later. Her lips trembled, like she was speaking softly to someone, then she replaced her pencil and notebook back into her backpack. When she sat up and looked forward, our eyes met. She seemed disgusted by the innocent matter, averting those purple eyes to the blackboard.

I turned away, sitting straight in my desk and going back to my book.

I knew, I just knew, from right then and there that I hated Hikari.

**7/2/10**

**Did anyone like it so far? It's not undergoing Rin's special editing process (which includes three different printed copies, twelve different people, and hundreds of editing marks), so don't be annoyed if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm doing the best I can editing wise.**

**Alrighty. Until next time, nakamatachi.**

**~RS**


End file.
